megamanfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Somarinoa
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mega Man Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Nunchaku Man.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dr. Ivo Robotnik (Talk) 23:21, June 19, 2011 Your Robot Masters i'm not so curious about the Robot Masters which are on your Dr. Kojiro page. But i want you make the pages about The Bodyguards of Dr. Kojiro Like Jalapeño and the others. BeamLaser7890 23:51, October 10, 2011 (UTC) :Sure, I could churn out art for the designs of the other Scovillains for you here. Did you see the two that are currently posted yet, Bell and Paprika? -- Somarinoa 00:15, October 11, 2011 (UTC) OK, i see Bell and Paprika but i want to see the others BeamLaser7890 12:11, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :I am having some significant problems getting online at home, which leaves me with dealing with posting them up at work here (somehow - unsure how that will work yet) or finding my way over to a friends' house. The main issue here - for posting to a wikia, at least - is the significant increase in time it will take to post once each image is finished, since what I will need to do is draw the images at home, wait until I am somewhere with Internet access for my laptop (network is secure here at work) and then upload them. While I can't be hanging out at people's homes all day every day, it could take a few days per upload (though I'll try to get multiple characters finished within that downtime). I know I'll be over at my friends on Thursday, October the 13th, since they're DJing a Suicide Girls show I'm going to. So, if I don't get anything out today or tomorrow, know I ought to get some stuff out that day, hopefully (unless it's my internal router that's screwed up). So, in other words, I'll certainly be working on it. -- Somarinoa 16:38, October 11, 2011 (UTC) :Jalapeño has been posted up. I will be working on the art for Pasilla when I get off work today; I have concept art done of her but nothing on-comp yet. So Pasilla will probably be posted either tonight or tomorrow, roughly. Hope you enjoy. -- Somarinoa 17:15, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Pasilla and Cayenne are also now posted. Peppercorn's rough draft artwork has been done, but likely won't get posted until that page is filled with characters, which may take a few days. I am still planning on drawing the artwork for both Tabasco and Habanero, likely on the same sheet of paper that Peppercorn was doodled on. Concept art will come later, though if I have time to do so, I will work on Pasilla and Cayenne's concept art tonight...again, if I can find the time. -- Somarinoa 20:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm waiting for you make a colored and digital version of Cayenne and Pasilla, So you are still making Peppercorn and Tabasco? :: 21:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::I will definitely try working on the concept art for them during my few hours this weekend though I got dragged to Halloween stuff this break so didn't have very much time at all to sit at the computer to work upon them. I'll definitely work on some though, of course. ::Looks like you REALLY like peppers for making pepper-themed Robot Masters ::Oh! And i'm posting my new Robot Masters on DeviantART, if you want to see them my name on DeviantART is BeamBTWLaZor7890 and i have a picture of Clown Man on my profile ::BeamLaser7890 21:21, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Haha, I'm actually allergic to (high end) peppers....Dr. Pepper used to be my favorite drink right after high school though, hehe. -- Somarinoa 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) ::You will make drawings of the new Galaxy Droids like Exterminator Man, Trap Man and the other i don't remember? ::BeamLaser7890 21:28, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I plan on doing their designs after I put in Pasilla and Cayenne's "concept" art. Hopefully won't be too long, and at the very least I'll work on coming out with a rough draft on paper if I cannot get to MSPaint for long enough otherwise. -- Somarinoa 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude, can I create some of the galaxy droids?I got ideas.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 22:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :Hey yeah, go right for it. I'm all about fan-ness. =D -- Somarinoa 01:38, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I ned you to help expand my wiki.Sign up on my project and start the work.THE WIKI WORTHS!Dr. Ivo Robotnik 16:55, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Hey Somari, ya shud start work for wiki expanding.As you are singed.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 12:15, January 6, 2012 (UTC) :Added Balance Thoth yesterday. I don't have info already written out and ready for my other characters or I'd post five more right now here at work. Starting at 5pm AST or perhaps tomorrow dependent upon how exhausted I am tonight, I should hopefully be able to create all 21 characters without pages listed on my conceptual art gallery since they should all have information on them by now, by the end of the weekend, though I'll have to finalize designs on both undrawn doctors. -- Somarinoa 19:02, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You`re welcome.The Minister of Fortitude (me) is proud to have you here.Dr. Ivo Robotnik 15:40, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Gaming Fanon Webring Hey there. My name is Nic and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! Are you interested in joining the Gaming Fanon Wikia Webring? We created a custom footer that can be embedded on the main page. These webrings help bring cross-traffic across multiple wikis on our site, and can help bring you new viewers and editors! To embed the template, use this code { {w:GamingFanonFooter} } - remove spaces between braces. To preview how it looks click here. Thanks! - Wagnike2 (talk) 12:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Soma, I would want you to take part in my newest project,read everything on the blog : http://megamanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Dr._Ivo_Robotnik/Wiki_maintenance_program Ciao! Dr. Ivo Robotnik 07:44, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Hello, MegaRed225 here. I love your fictionous Articles. I see the Copy Masters. Do you mind if I make up my own like Copy Infinite (MM Unlimited), and my own Copy Masters? Also, how to make up my own signature? Thank you. ;) RF 04:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Question What is your policy on the use of article and/or file talk pages? -- 02:10, January 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi... There was some page on Wikipedia I created for fun two years ago that got deleted for being a hoax (I know it was). It was called "Pichi no Shiro de Rokkuman to Pati". I think it would be at home here, since it had to do with Mega Man and it was fanon. Could you ask a Wikipedia admin to give you the source, and then move it here? I am also trying to make the hoax real. Konnichiku (talk) 17:35, July 21, 2015 (UTC) If you're still around... Hello, If it doesn't bother you, may I ask for the deletion of these three pages? They're old ideas that never came to fruition. Thank you, - 14:46, May 24, 2018 (UTC)